Better Rural
by Happiness Fooled
Summary: Hermione has found a new life now that the war is over. Read and found out how different her life is now. Chapter 4 Understandings
1. Better Rural

Summary: Hermione has found a new life now that the war is over. Read and found out how different her life is now. My first multi chapter story!

Warning my presences are all other the past if someone to correct let me know

Main Pairing: Severus and Hermione and there will be others mentioned.

Author: Me Silly Tearsofsnape

Disclaimer: Just Standard I don't own the Characters I just use them.

On with the Story…

Better Rural

It was Hermione's lunch break, lending against the tractor she was fixing the muggle way. Biting into her chicken and stuffing sandwich she reflected on the last time she heard or saw the wizardry world.

Flashback of sorts

It was the last battle. Green, red, blue and purple flashes of light flying everywhere. She just finished off Malfoy Senior and hurried over to where Harry and Ron were fighting Voldermort. As her and Ron were fighting off any death eater that was trying to attack Harry before he throw his last spell at Voldermort. Severus Snape just turned up and threw his Death Eaters mask off and help defend the oh so great Harry Potter. A great light had come down from the sky, and Voldermort heard his last words ever.

Later that night everyone was in the Great Hall cerebrating, everyone that is but Hermione, she was out on the battlefield looking around her self, only seeing the wizardry world as it really was destruction and death.

That night she made her decision to leave the wizardry world behind forever and to forget her last six years of her life. She left her stuff up in her room and disappeared to her home and organised to stay with her real family in New Zealand.

End of Flashback of sorts

She finished off her sandwich and went back to fixing the tractor. She loved it here in New Zealand currently in the middle of now where between Hamilton and Auckland. She loved being here with all the fresh air, the cows, sheep, and yes her real parents and brother and sisters. Hermione Jane Granger was in fact Hermione Jane Watson, her parents being Don John Watson and Irene Joy Watson, she had two older sisters Bekey and Sammie and her brother was Walt.

She loves it here thousands of miles away from her past.

Until someone she rather forget turned up in the Hay shed she was working in.

"Ah, excuse me sir, do you know if I could find a Hermione Jane Grander here?" Asked her former Greasy hair Potions Master.

Trying not to laugh out loud she turned around and told him, "I do know a Hermione Jane but no Granger, why?"

"Because I am here to take her back to her friends and family" he answered slightly annoyed that this boy had the nerve to question him.

"And what id I told you she was with her real family and had been for the last six months." She replied smoothly.

"How would you know sir, you're not her and you do not know as I do," He shouted getting really angry.

"With all due respect I do know her and pretty well and how you might ask…" taking off her beanie and overalls "…I am her but my name is Hermione Jane Watson and I live here with my family" she finished off slightly more annoyed than before.

Walking past him, she jumped on her ATV and turned and asked a very shocked Greasy hair man if he was coming or if was going to stand there all day, gapping like a fish.

"Of course," He said as he hopped on the ATV.

N.B. Right that the First Chapter done and Completed and if you want more gotta tell me. And for you who don't know what an ATV is it's an All Terrain Vehicle, or a four-wheel motorbike. And thats not my family because I'm a proud McCaskill of New Zealand.

Please Review and make me happy.


	2. Fighting New and Old Emotions

Disclaimer Just standard I don't own any Character I use them

Warning mention of death only once

Chapter Two- fighting back new and old emotions

Hermione's POV

Driving the ATV back to the house she had to fight back the tears. Today would be the day she has to reflect and share her past six months of hard life.

She loves her family really she does but sometimes she just wishing they would leave her alone, so many questions, so many remarks, so many lonely thoughts and so many fights. She did a spell when she arrived and it made as if she had in fact spent the last six years of her life living with her family. Her relationship with her mum was tense at the best of times and Walt her brother constantly told her how much he hated her. In her opinion he was a spoilt little arse. Her father didn't do much when she complains; the arse would get away with murder if he were to commit it. She spent many nights walking or running down her road crying and only stopping when she felt far enough away from home and always let out an ear-piercing scream, it let out all the hurt, anger and frustration.

It wasn't until she stopped the ATV that she realised that she didn't keep the tears in. Hopping off the ATV so Snape wouldn't see, and walked away wiping her face with the backs of her hands. "Are you coming inside?" she asked thinking that her was still on the ATV.

Severus POV

We were travelling back to her house I assumed. I heard a little sob and I was confused didn't she really want to be found or didn't she want him to find her, were all questions going through his mind. He then decided to forget and concentrate on what she was going to say to him.

He found themselves had stopped and Hermione getting off so he couldn't see her face, and walking away wiping her face, by that time he himself had gotten off and walked up to her. "Are you coming inside?" her heard her asked not turning around. Slowly he put a hand on her shoulder and whispered, "Are you alright?"

Hermione's again

At his whispered words "Are you alright?" she broke into full sobs and cries. She felt two strong arms around her waist holding her whispering non-sense. After a while she had calm down a little and Severus made the mistake of letting go. She felt his arms disappear she got up making sure she was acting normally like wiping and smoothing down her clothes, she looked around and saw nothing was in the way, she bolted.

Somehow getting rid of her gumboots and overalls. Getting into sneakers and running shorts. Assuming Severus did it she just kept running. This time she took a different route, down the same driveway but instead of turning right she went left towards the main road. She kept running but she knew she was no Forest Gump and finally let her legs fall from under her. She slipped into the drain on the side of the road. Just lying there crying and not caring and hoping for death. She felt so tried, emotionally and physically. Not caring she was in a drain and that night was nearly there, she fell a sleep.

Severus again

I watched Hermione run, and realised she wasn't in any clothes to be running in, so he said a quick spell and did the same thing for himself and started running after her at a slower pace. They ran for about 7km before he saw Hermione fall and slip into a drain. He watched as she cried and fell a sleep. Picking her up, he decided he would run back. He finally got back to the house and knocked on the door.

He heard the door unlock and a man who he guessed was Hermione's father look out and open his month.

"It's about time you got here…" he stopped in mid rant realising Severus

"… Who the hell are you and did you finally put her in her place?"

"Sir, Mr Watson, this is your daughter" he replied

Mr Watson just stood there and opened his mouth…

Okay not much of a chapter and its not a cliffy it isn't you hear me, I just run out of things to say. This isn't want I had in mind but I will get back on track next chapter, it was just something on my mind. All is not want it seems.

Thanks to the people who reviewed.

A special mention to

mugglesrule that was really nice i hope this meets your standard.

Princess Kalye wow, that was actually really informative and made me think seriously to where my story was going thanks

Dusty Brown Here you go you got your more.

PLEASE REVIEW IT WOULD MAKE MY DAY


	3. Some Truths and Some Hurts

Disclaimer I just standard again I don't own the characters I just use them.

Okay i tried to put line breaks in but i didnt work. Sorry.

Some truth and some hurt 

"It's about time you got here…" he stopped in mid rant realising Severus

"… Who the hell are you and did you finally put her in her place?"

"Sir, Mr Watson, this is your daughter" he replied

Mr Watson just stood there and opened his mouth "Sorry she has a habit of running and we wait long periods of time before she returns"

Severus saw genuine care and concern in this mans eyes. "Sir, I don't know you very well or at all but I was one of Hermione's fiends a little while ago, I got to know her well and I was wondering can I stay with her tonight and make sure she is okay tomorrow?" Severus asked quietly.

When my dad was screaming I woke but didn't tell or show anyone, I just listened. I was just about to find out if my dad did really love me. "Sorry she has a habit of running and we wait long periods of time before she returns" was what she heard. Holding in her tears because now she was really confused to if her dad really did love her. She missed what Severus had asked and found her self on her bed falling asleep against someone's chest.

When I woke the next morning Severus was still asleep. He looked so peaceful. Carefully getting off the bed, I went to the kitchen and cooked up a Sunday full breakfast for everyone. Bacon, scramble eggs, breakfast sausages, hash browns and off course Milo, tea or coffee. Severus was the only one out when I had finished, I set down his breakfast. We sat in a tease silence as we ate. I hated the silence it was bring back to many memories of my past, I had to say something, "Sorry and Thank-you for last night," I quickly stated.

Eating in what I thought have a to heavy silence I decided to say something, but she bet me to it "Sorry and Thank-you for last night" take me by total surprise. I just nodded my head and said, "Do you want to talk about it?" she looked as if she was about to cry again but recovered, "why do you want to know?" She snapped at me. "Did you ever think I cared about what you thought about me, I tried so hard to be accepted by you and all you did was throe it in my face." Taken back by that I simply stared.

I looked at the clock and saw it was 9:45 I got up quickly and walked away from a rather disgruntled man and went to wake everyone before I went to Church. I woke my mum and dad first then my brother. I was just about to leave when dad asked me to wait 5 minutes while he just quickly ate something. I was totally surprised; dad has come to church with me in awhile. I waited in the car for him and wondered why now? Dad got into the car and headed off to church. Later that day when we got home, I went for a run. But this time for a long time I wasn't running to get away but because my dad just confused the hell out of me.

I watched her come back from Church. She looked confused but totally happy. I followed her to room and watched her thinking and turning her radio on, and start singing to a song called Single. I left and went to the sitting room and watched TV, she came out in short shorts and a tank top with thin strips and was hopping around trying to get her running shoes on. I got up and quickly went to the bathroom and changed my clothes by a flick of a wand and followed her as she ran with a smile on her face.

I caught up with her and asked, "What happened?" she turned and smiled at me and told me "My dad went to church with me without me asking" and I never knew what that meant until much later.

Seeing Severus again, bought some changes in my heart. I went to church this morning and meet up with my follow Churchgoers and told them about my past and they totally accepted me. I no longer felt the need to scream or cry. Severus I noticed was looking at me with his own small smile.

Hermione I realised was a very beautiful young lady and my heart fluttered as she smiled at me. I knew that my last six months of no sleep and constantly trying to find her was worth it.

N.B. okay so this Chapter is kind of weird but that what it is. My Beta has left me for awhile so anyone who wants the job for the rest of my story just tell me in your review. Oh, I go to Church myself so you know I thought I add it. Hermione's dad will be explained soon, but it probably in chapter 5 or 6. Oh and anyone thinks this totally sucks please tell me in a review.

Thanks to the Following people who reviewed:

Akalei thank-you for the advice I will keep that in mind in the future, and I hope this still holds you interest. I read you story and I think it was great, I loved it, I will review it but I got kicked off the Internet.

Natsuyori thanks for both reviews of Chapter 1 and 2 and you wonder what's up with 'mione family so do I sometimes but as I said more will as always be revelled in time. Oh, you can believe how happy I was that you reviewed because you yourself are an amazing writer. So a big thanks.

Hprules8888 thank-you for the review its nice to know that you think it rocks, it certainly give me some encouragement to writing this Chapter. Hope you like this chapter as much.

Princess Kalye you are most welcome, and I must say it would be great if you gave my story your opinion abut this story or chapter. But only if its not to much trouble.

Thanks for reading my weird story and please review and again make my day!


	4. Understandings

Okay here's the next chapter. Just to let you know SADD stands for Students Against Drink Driving.

Chapter 4 – Understanding

The next few weeks went quite quickly. It was Wednesday morning, and Hermione and Walt were talking about something about them being dead for the day. Really confused I asked what they were talking about. "Well you see, its SADD week at school and one day in that week a group of else will dress all in black and we represent all who have died in a drink driving accident," she stopped and I nodded for her to continue, "Also we can only talk to teachers or other 'dead' people."

I had to admit she looked stunning in all black. I got up and walked to my room and got ready. Today was my first day teaching at her College as the Chemistry Teacher.

Hermione

We just got to school and it all starts. The first three periods go fine and its time for the mock funeral. As us dead people walk behind the casket, to the stage, we get comments of how sad and solemn we look. Two people get up and say a poem, we were running early. Tessa looked around for me, as she knew I had a story I wrote first period. I got up and walked to the microphone and started…

Imagine lying in bed one morning thinking I'm dead today, and yet it's not my fault entirely. I had a decision last night, to get in or to find another way. I wonder what mum and dad think or do they even know. Did they get a knock on the door just after midnight, did they cry, did they do nothing because of shock or were they relieved that I wasn't driving and I was a victim. I guess I will never know. However I do know that my decision broke mum and dad, and they may forgive me but I cannot forgive my self.

I wasn't drunk, but I wasn't thinking straight either, my mind was else where, or I wouldn't have gone into the car with someone completely wasted. Lying there remembering, and wanting to cry, no I am crying, but no tears come forth, then I remember I'm dead. Then I think can the dead have emotions, can they express them, I guess not. I try to move yet I cannot. I try to scream but not a noise comes out. I want mum and dad to hug me and to tell them I love them and I don't hate them, but yet they don't come and I cannot tell them. I want to sit up and put my arms around my legs and rock back and forward crying and screaming but again I cannot because I am dead.

I guess someone I know as come, I try to reach out but my arm stays by my side. I hear a whimper, and then I knew it wasn't mum and dad, it was my little sister. Then I remembered mum and dad were out for their anniversary and my sister was home alone. It was worse then I thought, _no_ I try to shake myself awake, she wasn't allowed to see me like this. I start fighting my body, I can't let her be here. She is too young, she can't see death. I knew from the beginning I made a mistake, but come on. I just want to yell get out get away it is not real. I hear her crumble, I knew she couldn't take it, again my mind was yelling, get her out, get her out now. They don't hear me. I guess she's up again, her screams are louder and she's thrashing against my chest and yelling, _"How could you do this to me, mum, dad and everyone else, why?"_ Then she crumbles again, but this time over my chest hugging me. I can't take anymore. I yell out, _"God please, just please, I learnt my lesson, oh please just let it be a dream."_

Days must have passed since that night, I guess it wasn't a dream, for I haven't woken. I hear more cries, more then one person, my family and friends. I guess it was my funeral. I think I am being laid in the ground now. Complete darkness. _"I am sorry,"_ was my very last thought ever.

I finished and everyone was gasping, crying, not knowing what to do. The funeral ended on my story.

Severus

It was unbelievable my first day teaching, I saw dead people, talked to dead people, but yet my Hermione, was the first person since my teens to make me cry.

"_Dad what did you do, to her? His dad just walked away. "Mum, mum, are you alright?" "hellllllllp" was my only response "MUM"_

End of Chapter 4

Okay that was that. Do you want to find out more, just review and tell me! And can someone tell me how to get line breaks on this.

Thanks to the people who reviewed my last Chapter

Natsuyori Well thank-you, but I hope this chapter does disappoint you.

Princess Kalye to me weird is good so thanks, and you review little confusing, but that's my brain for you.

Smile88 all is good, honest mistakes happen. But glad you love me story!

gazette dude all is well, I don't think I was going for Brill Brill Brill so you know pretty good is good to me.

READ AND REVIEW and make me happy!


End file.
